


Never Looked More a Queen

by devilinthedetails



Series: Naboo's Queen [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Gungans - Freeform, Leadership, Naboo - Freeform, One Sentence Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Padme kneels before Boss Nass. Set during TPM.
Series: Naboo's Queen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901239
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Never Looked More a Queen

Never Looked More a Queen

Padme Amidala had never looked more a queen than when she kneeled in the boggy swamp before Boss Nass, abandoning her handmaiden disguise, to beg for the the Gungan leader's help in saving her planet and her people.


End file.
